


Não se discute

by Phaerlax



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brazil, M/M, Opposites Attract, Politics, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaerlax/pseuds/Phaerlax
Summary: Quem ama a rosa suporta os espinhos, ainda que tente arrancá-los de vez em quando e deteste a cor das pétalas.





	1. Onde queres revólver, sou coqueiro

**Author's Note:**

> ESSA HISTÓRIA ME PERTENCE (maiúsculas, porque eu esperei anos para poder dizer isso)
> 
> Olá, pessoas~ Essa é a minha primeira original, feita como uma história extra do Quinto Desafio de Limonada da Panelinha (https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/), onde os temas eram provérbios populares e eu fiquei com "os opostos se atraem". Sendo o cidadão pseudopolitizado que sou, resolvi fazer uma história romântica entre um esquerdista e um direitista~ (Créditos da ideia pra giula, que puxou aquele baseado comigo) Apesar de a premissa original ter sido simplesmente fazer piadas com os estereótipos políticos, suponho que a história acabou migrando para uma temática de "aceitação" e tal. Mas não espere nenhuma reflexão inovadora ou ponderações filosóficas sobre o universo, a vida e todas as coisas.
> 
> Aviso desde já que a história terá umas doses generosas de piadas com política e cultura contemporânea. Nada profundo, apenas os aspectos zoeiros, mas julgo que alguém incapaz de distinguir entre esquerda e direita, por exemplo, terá problemas para entender várias coisas. 
> 
> ISTO É UMA HISTÓRIA FLUFFY, ou quase. Se você só gosta de coisas que te trazem Dor e Sofrimento, não recomendo a leitura. 
> 
> No meu planejamento atual, haverá seis capítulos, possivelmente com alguns bônus.
> 
> (capa: https://static.fanfiction.com.br/userfiles/8/6/5/3/capa_222815_1444184851.jpg)

 

— Ué. — A nova moça da correspondência interrompeu o ritual de seu trabalho, confusa com o que tinha tirado do carrinho. Na mão esquerda, tinha a Veja da semana, onde uma foto escabrosa da presidenta Dilma (em seu pior ângulo) a encarava de esguelha, abaixo de uma manchete provocadora. A mão direita segurava a Carta Capital, com Lula acenando bonachão.

Não sabia o suficiente de política para entender o quão irônica fora sua escolha de mãos, mas sabia o suficiente para entender que o morador do 1205 devia ter sérios problemas de bipolaridade. Experimentou tocar uma revista na outra e se desapontou ao constatar que, contrariando a crença popular, não houve explosão alguma.

Neyde deu de ombros. Talvez fosse alguém que apreciava vários pontos de vista. Ela não era paga para interpretar encomendas dos condôminos, de qualquer forma! (Ela ainda não fora paga, para dizer a verdade).

Antes que pudesse enfiar as duas revistas na caixa do 1205, uma mão surgiu e bruscamente arrebatou a Veja de suas mãos.

— Boa noite pra senhora — disse o jovem que tomara a revista, em um tom tão simpático que Neyde conseguiu não ficar com raiva. Era um moreno de olhos azuis e terno preto, que ela já tinha visto algumas vezes em seu curto período trabalhando por ali. Ele conferia a capa da Veja com aprovação no olhar. — Vou subindo com isso, se não se importa! Não pretendo descer de novo hoje.

Algo no sorrisinho de canto de boca, que erguia uma pequena pinta negra, aludia a certo subtexto naquela declaração. Neyde, porém, não era uma boa analista comportamental.

— Ué. — A interjeição sempre vinha fácil à boca. Ergueu a Carta Capital, notando que o cara não carregava nada além de uma mochila de couro. — E essa aqui?

— Um engano. — A expressão de quem mordeu caqui com cica foi coerente com o afeto dirigido à Veja. — Com certeza é pro 1203, ela sempr-

Foi interrompido por um exemplar de _“O Brasil monárquico: do Império à República_ ” colidindo com sua cabeça, em um golpe aplicado com tanta naturalidade que se entendia como corriqueiro. O perpetrador da agressão era um rapaz com uma barbicha no queixo e cabelos castanhos compridos, que batiam no ombro, usando óculos e roupas mais simples. Tinha entrado logo após o moço da Veja, mas Neyde não o notara por conta de sua leseira crônica.

— Não há engano algum. Isso é pra mim, obrigado — explicou enquanto pegava a Carta Capital das mãos da funcionária, franzindo as sobrancelhas para o primeiro homem. — E o 1203 não tá nem ocupado, Flávio, invente mentiras melhores.

— Eu tive que improvisar — riu o tal Flávio. — Não dá pra não tentar impedir esse lixo de passar na minha porta.

— Ué. — Neyde comentou, de forma involuntária, porém sempre perspicaz. — Cês moram juntos? São-

O cabeludo abriu a boca para responder, mas Flávio (era bom saber o nome das pessoas) se adiantou.

— Primos — revelou, jogando o braço livre por cima dos ombros do parente. — O Leozinho aqui cursa a mesma faculdade que eu, então minha tia achou bom que viesse morar aqui, mais perto. A família dele não mora, se esconde.

A fissura entre as sobrancelhas do outro se aprofundou, mas, como já dito, Neyde não era uma boa analista comportamental.

— Ah, tá, entendi — Largou enfim o ué. Indicou, então, as revistas que cada um segurava. — Deve ser uma convivência difícil!

— Você nem imagina. — “Leo” confirmou, virando-se e andando para longe, dobrando o corredor logo em seguida.

— Não liga pro Dom Casmurro, é sempre assim. — Flávio desculpou-se pelo primo, antes de segui-lo. — Obrigado pela entrega, mas eu agradeceria muito se passasse a dar a outra revista de presente pra qualquer outro apartamento!

Os dois sumiram do seu campo de visão.

— Ué. — disse a nova moça da correspondência, antes de resumir o ritual de seu trabalho.  


↔  


— Primos. — Leonardo requentou, assim que os dois adentraram o hall do elevador. — Mais improviso?

— Na verdade essa historinha já estava pronta e engatilhada há algum tempo. — Flávio apertou o botão, pedindo para subir. — Alguém ia perguntar, algum dia. Se a sua ia ser melhor, desculpa, fica pra próxima.

— Eu ia dizer a verdade mesmo. — Flávio o encarou como se ele tivesse acabado de mostrar um atestado de insanidade. — Mas esqueci que você montou acampamento nesse armário e tem medo de botar a cabeça pra fora.

— Medo? Porra nenhuma. — Fingiu conferir os botões do terno. Em sua defesa, eles _tinham_ o hábito de arrebentar. — Só não quero fofocas se espalhando por aí.

O elevador chegou, apitando e abrindo as portas. Não trazia ninguém.

— Medo, vergonha, que se dane. Você não consegue admitir o que quer. — ralhou Leo, enquanto entravam. — Não tem-

— Ah, eu _sei_ o que eu quero. — corrigiu em tom salaz, sorrindo enquanto buscava o pescoço do parceiro. Só conseguiu tocar os lábios brevemente antes de ser afastado.

Leo apertou o botão do décimo segundo andar, revestido de uma armadura de mau humor.

— Você vai deixar uma coisinha dessa estragar nossos planos pra hoje? — Flávio o envolveu com os braços. Não foi rejeitado, o que o encorajou. — É quinta, quinta é quase sexta, sextas precisam ser comemoradas, e já faz tanto tempo que...

Até o sexto andar, a discussão sobre honestidade e assunção esforçou-se para persistir. O período entre o sexto e o nono foi um pouco intersecional. Do nono em diante, estavam aos beijos.

Não que o atrito estivesse encerrado, oh, não. Ressurgiria durante aquela noite, teimoso, entre momentos de felicidade, no ciclo infindável de espinhos e pétalas dos opostos que se atraem. Mas, como sabe o povo da Física, estes atingem o equilíbrio após o contato.

E, se falo merda, eu peço perdão ao povo da Física. Sou uma voz narrativa de Humanas.

_(Mais ou menos uma semana depois, a gravação do elevador viralizou entre alguns funcionários do condomínio. Ao ver incesto onde os demais viam uma confirmação de suspeitas, o UÉ! de Neyde das entregas contrastou com o ahá! geral do povo._

_Mas isso ocorreu lá pra quarta-feira e esta história acaba no domingo)._

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título é uma referência a "O Quereres", Caetano Veloso (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CuWgaJMg0U). Mas a música não tem final feliz, essa história tem u.u O Brasil monárquico: do Império à República faz parte de uma série de livros de História escritos pelo Boris Fausto e o Sérgio Buarque de Hollanda.


	2. Onde queres revólver, sou coqueiro

 

Leonardo escorregou para o sono e sua cabeça pendeu para frente, meteoritando rumo a arroz com ervilhas, salada de legumes e peitos de frango.

As mãos velozes de Melo frearam seus ombros, servindo para acordá-lo e salvá-lo da colisão iminente com a bandeja do almoço.

Murmurando algo cujo significado desejado nem ele mesmo sabia, Leo saiu da posição de guilhotinado e se pôs com as costas retas contra a escrota cadeira de plástico. Massageava as têmporas com zelo.

— Se continuarem a resolver todo problema com sexo — A voz cândida não se decidia entre um leve sermão e um comentário inocente —, não acho que você sobrevive até o fim do período.

_(Em um grunhido perspicaz, o estudante de História conseguiu amaldiçoar, ao mesmo tempo:_

_1) a preocupação excessiva do amigo, capaz até de notar o desconforto com que se sentava naquele dia;_

_2) Aécio Neves;_

_3) todos os participantes daquele burburinho infernal que dominava o bandejão e sucateava seus neurônios._

_Era incrível o que uma dor de cabeça podia fazer com a sua capacidade de desejar mal ao próximo.)_

— Não resolvi nada — corrigiu enquanto reavia seus óculos, que tinham caído e repousavam tranquilos sobre o frango. — E acho que essa é a última vez.

Melo suspirou e revirou os olhos, o gesto teatral cabendo como uma luva em sua figura angélica. Com cachos loiros, olhos azulíssimos e pele brancadáver, o filho de finlandês nascido no subúrbio carioca se destacava em qualquer grupo.

— Essa é a _quinta “_ última vez” desde que eu comecei a contar, miga — informou, no tom de quem explica a uma criança o porquê de carros não voarem (e não pela primeira vez). — Esse namoro é indestrutível. Vocês vão casar e ter três filhinhas, aceita que-

Era incrível o que uma dor de cabeça podia fazer com a sua capacidade de fulminância visual. Leo abortou a fala do amigo com os olhos, arrependendo-se de não ter posto risoto de camarão no seu prato (Melo era bastante alérgico e o crustáceo era uma arma de grande valor estratégico).

— Tudo bem, então. Dessa vez é... sério... — Agora o tom era o de quem decide concordar com uma criança reclamando de monstros sob a cama. — O que foi, então? A aplicabilidade do comunismo, a direção política de Hitler, o impítiman?

— Nada tão abstrato. — Leo cutucava as cenouras, infeliz. Uns encapetados de Engenharia Civil tinham consumido todo o molho rosé antes dele e agora os vegetais não tinham graça. — Eu só quero que ele pare de ter vergonha de mim. Bem, não só isso, mas...

— Ah. — Melo comentou aptamente. Ele não estava acostumado a um Leo tão sincero com seus complexos. Era comum que o amigo escondesse seus verdadeiros motivos por trás de uma cortina de kudôsse e justificativas surreais.

Mas o finlandês tupiniquim não fora eleito Melhor Pessoa por dois períodos seguidos à toa. Respirou fundo e reuniu forçar para tentar tirar Leonardo da fossa mais uma vez.

— Tu sabe que não pode puxar alguém de Nárnia a força. — Colocou uma mão sobre os ombros magros do amigo, fazendo seu melhor para não tentar desembaraçar aquele cabelo que estava _uó_. — Ele gosta de você. Só precisa de tempo.

— Ele _não_ tá no armário. _Quase todos_ os amigos sabem que ele é gay. Mas, pro _mundo¸_ ele tem vergonha de assumir. Ou medo, ou sei lá. — Leo não tentou afastar seu braço dali, o que era um bom sinal. — E estamos nisso há mais de um ano. Um ano. De quanto tempo...

— Não precisa esfregar na cara, miga. — Melo sorriu um sorriso com traços de tristeza que ele mesmo não sabia estarem ali. Sua incapacidade de manter relacionamentos por mais de duas semanas era lendária.

_(Melo de Machimelo de marshmallow porque era branco fofinho e todo mundo come_

_seu nome de verdade era Alrik ou Ulrik, tipo isso. Ninguém o chamava pelo nome, mas, mesmo assim, Leo se sentia um pouco culpado por não fazê-lo)_

— Foi mal, é que... — Desculpas não eram seu forte. Jogava-as no ar e esperava que fossem entendidas.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Ao menos você me dá esperanças! — De súbito, os olhos azuis adquiriram aquela cintilância purpurínica que lhes era tão habitual. — A prova viva de que é possível ter um amor à primeira vista com um homem lindo e rico que te leva para morar com ele e resolver qualquer DR com uma noite de sexo selvagem e-

— _Não_ foi à primeira vista, só moramos juntos porque é perto da faculdade e eu _não_ tive nenhuma noite de- _aagh! —_ Melo chutou um pé da cadeira e a agonia que sua bunda sobrecarregada mandou em resposta fez Leo ganir vergonhosamente, sumindo com qualquer traço de dúvida sobre a falsidade da negação.

Ele _realmente_ devia ter enchido o prato de camarão.

— E ele não é rico, _rico_. Classe B no máximo — murmurou derrotado.

— Claro, _kultaseni_. — Melo afagou os cabelos dele, tornando a constatar com pesar o quanto estavam embaraçados. — É só um cara qualquer, você não gosta dele, vão terminar hoje, você não fica sorrindo que nem uma caloura empolgada sempre que ele te liga, você atura o direitismo só porque é maluco...

Antes que Leo pudesse repreender o amigo traíra por debochar de seus dilemas mais profundos, uma bandeja colidiu pesadamente contra a mesa deles. Continha um prato cujo conteúdo poderia ter o exagero denunciado até mesmo por um pedreiro.

— Isso é culpa do fascistinha?! — trovejou a dona da comida, com acenos tempestuosos da mão indicando a integridade física e mental de Leonardo. Melo suspirou lamentoso, sabendo que a chegada dela significava uma inevitável malhação de Flávio que desfaria todo seu trabalho.

_Na verdade fui eu quem quis que ele continuasse mesmo de madrugada e acordei às cinco da manhã só para poder vir à faculdade de ônibus porque sabia que se viesse de carro ele conseguiria fazer minha raiva passar de novo na conversa então se eu só consegui três horas de sono esta noite e estou todo dolorido a culpa é toda minha,_ pensou algum alterego nas profundezas de Leonardo, uns instantes antes de ele assentir com a cabeça e concordar que **_sim_** , era culpa do fascistinha.

— Perdoe-me, deusa, pois eu pequei! — Rosângela levou as mãos ao rosto com o costumeiro excesso de afetação, sacudindo a cabeça com desgosto. A sempre presente nuvem de cabelos crespos acompanhou o movimento, em um espetáculo dançante — Fui eu quem coloquei esse omi de bem no caminho dele!

— Eles se conheceram numa festa da Lívia e você só comentou que tinha um cara bonito olhando pro Leo. — Melo revirou os olhos e colocou um pouco do seu empadão (já frio) na boca. Sabia que raciocinar com aqueles dois seria em vão. — Isso dificilmente te qualifica como a Afrodite da relação.

Rosa ergueu um camarão espetado em seu garfo e o anjo deboísta recuou consideravelmente, agarrando-se a Leo em busca de santuário.

  
— O que o bolsonazi precisa é de um pé na bunda, simples — concluiu Rosa, não pela primeira vez, assim que o esquerdista conflitado expôs o _drame du jour_. Ela tinha dito a mesma coisa quando Flávio criticara o Bolsa Família, excessos na Parada Gay, comunismo do PT, o modelo de ensino Paulo Freire, o sistema de cotas e o movimento feminista. Os dois últimos itens foram os pregos em seu caixão, ao menos para a feminista que cursava Letras por cotas raciais (ainda que sua nota no vestibular a permitisse qualquer coisa, verdade seja dita).

Não havia como rotular Rosa como rude, grosseira, agressiva, exagerada ou espalhafatosa, ainda que ela fosse um pouco de muitas coisas assim. Uma mulher _intensa,_ essa era a palavra certa. Em tormenta ou bonança, Rosa era vento e o mundo era poeira.

E o furacão Rosângela queria _muito_ arrancar Flávio Veras pelas raízes e jogá-lo ao mar.

( _Em uma festa ele foi chamado de fascista por alguém mas estava meio bêbado e ouviu racista então abraçou Rosa para provar que não era racista e ela considerou assédio racismo misoginia e invasão de espaço e o arremessou por cima da mesa com um golpe de krav maga_

_eles se detestariam ideologicamente mesmo sem esse incidente, mas, mesmo assim..._ )

— Não tem salvação pra gay de direita, querido. Ele nunca vai se assumir pra Família Tradicional Brasileira que sustenta ele, nem aguentar faxineiros e garçons sabendo que é um _viado._ Não tem salvação pra um oximoro ambulante. — As Letras se manifestavam casualmente em seu vocabulário, como sempre. Seus olhos faiscavam de crença no próprio discurso, por trás dos enormes óculos.

Leo apenas assentia, digerindo seu frango e a sabedoria de Rosângela. De vez em quando, Melo tentava mudar de assunto, mas a tempestade o fulminava com um relâmpago e seguia em frente.

— Ele usa sexo porque sabe que não consegue discutir ou fazer o que você pede. Patético, típico de um servo do Patriarcado.

— Nem todo mundo é assexual que nem você, Rosa, o Le- — Um camarão oculto foi casualmente removido debaixo de uma folha de alface. Melo entendeu a mensagem.

— Anote minhas palavras! — Rosângela exclamou enquanto discretamente misturava o conteúdo de um pequeno cantil ao seu copo de suco. Ela sempre dizia que eram male tears, mas era quase certamente vodka. — Ele vai aparecer com uma prenda capitalista qualquer, querendo te comprar de volta. Só quer um vassalo à la feudalismo.

_Referência histórica é golpe baixo, miga,_ Melo pensou.

— Ainda acho que só precisa de tempo — disse, ao constatar que a mulher comera o último camarão. — E vocês fazem ciclone em copo d’água.

— Porra nenhuma! — Rosa negou, tomando um gole de suco de laranja batizado com _male tears_ antes de agarrar os ombros de Leo por cima da mesa. — Você acha que nosso bebê pode ter alguma alegria vivendo engaiolado com um _tucano_?

— Eles podem falar mal do PMDB pelo resto da vida... — Machimelo divagou, o que lembrou Rosângela de expressar sua raiva sobre as mais recentes manobras de Dudu Cunha em volume alto suficiente para reunir um grupo de dez estudantes em torno deles e iniciar uma pequena guerra.

A cabeça de Leo pendeu perigosamente próxima ao seu prato agora vazio. A dor de cabeça dançava o Ragatanga em seu crânio e, mais uma vez, o anjo e o demônio em seus ombros tinham sido muito pouco úteis.

↔

Por mais que dissecar o contexto político da abdicação de Dom Pedro e pensar a arte barroca no Brasil fosse interessante, ele não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada. Aquele dia de aulas foi mais perdido do que a década de 80.

A dor de cabeça, ao menos, regredira para níveis aceitáveis, o que permitia a Leo quase tolerar o furdunço cacofônico que era a saída da faculdade (deviam aquilo ao _gênio_ que tentara meter tantos cursos em um complexo só).

Estava prestes a começar sua peregrinação para o ponto de ônibus que ficava a dois quarteirões dali quando alguém agarrou seu pulso.

_Sim ele achou que seria Flávio era uma suposição_ perfeitamente _válida e EM NADA afetada por qualquer vontade reprimida da sua psique._

Era Melo, com aquela cintilância purpurínica nos olhos, ao lado da Rosa relampejante. O finlandês de Realengo gesticulou para o conhecido Fiat parado mais a frente na calçada (em vaga preferencial, mas era rapidinho, e o motorista era de fato um tipo de deficiente) _(nascera sem Noção)_

Flávio estivera correndo atrás dele, mas diminuiu o passo a notar que o loiro interceptara seu amante fugitivo. Mesmo assim, os alcançou rapidamente, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos no caminho.

— Não temos o que conversar, _primo_. —alfinetou o futuro historiador, de maneira considerada muito perspicaz por ele mesmo. Rosa assentiu energicamente em aprovação.

Flávio riu. Claro que Flávio riu. Ele nunca tinha a dignidade de levar a sério qualquer coisa qu-

Ele estava com os braços em volta da sua cintura. Cheirava a pastel. Estavam na cara de todo mundo.

_Todo mundo._

— O primeiro passo. Se você quiser — falou, só para ele, próximo ao seu ouvido. —Igualzinho a aquelas celebridades que arregaçam a vida pessoal aos quatro ventos para estar nos tabloides.

— Você não consegue ser um pouco romântico, nem fazendo algo assim? — Leo perguntou, tentado soar sardônico e falhando pesado ao engasgar com sua alegria.

— Não está merecendo, Casmurro, não depois de me fazer te procurar até debaixo da cama hoje de manhã. — Ele _conseguia_ soar sardônico. — E então?

— Tem que ser você primeiro, ou não significa nada. — Leo aproximou seus lábios, convidativo.  
  
Mesmo tendo ido tão longe, ele podia ver vestígios de hesitação nos olhos de Flávio.  
Via que ele sabia não haver volta dali.  
Viu uma onda de foda-se consumir todos aqueles vestígios quando ele o beijou.

_(Nem todo o camarão do mundo poderia ter impedido Melo de rir para Rosa ali mesmo, com tapa ou sem tapa. Houve tapa, mesmo que desanimado)_

_(Um estudante de Economia aprendeu o conceito de investimento de risco. Tinha apostado cinquenta reais que aquilo nunca aconteceria e, portanto, nada de pizza naquela noite)_

_(Uma jovem professora de Filosofia postou “MEU SHIP VIROU CANON” em seu Facebook, mesmo que ninguém tenha entendido)_

_(Exatamente 14 pessoas não ficaram nada surpresas com o acontecido)_

_(Houve três tentativas de vídeo, nenhuma ficou boa)_

↔

— Acho que devemos algumas explicações à moça das entregas, também — comentou o passageiro casualmente. Já estavam no trânsito há uns bons vinte minutos, metade deles passados em um engarrafamento.

O Rio de Janeiro continua lindo.

— Ela se vira, algum dia — profetizou Flávio. Fumava um cigarro janela afora. — Estou mais interessado em conhecer a sua mãe. O que acha de almoçarmos com ela amanhã e com minha família no domingo?

Leo piscou.

Seis vezes.

_— Ué._

↔

_(Flávio esperava uma mãe solteira cândida e trabalhadora, mas logo descobriria o motivo de Eva Gomes Cipriano ser mais conhecida como Eva Venenosa)_

_(Antes disso, porém, precisamos entender um pouco o que nos trouxe a esse final doce e diabético. Vamos lá: um direitista e um crente entram numa pastelaria...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título é uma citação de Pra Não Dizer Que Não Falei das Flores, música do Geraldo Vandré https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oGlRrJLiiY Assim como O Quereres no capítulo anterior, o resto da música não tem taanto a ver com o capítulo, mas vale notar que essa foi provavelmente a música mais perseguida pela Ditadura. É uma historinha interessante, até, deve ter na wikipédia, confiram se não conhecerem~
> 
> A próxima postagem será cronologicamente ao mesmo tempo que esse, mas com Flávio.


	3. Entre nós dois não cabe mais nenhum segredo

_O número que você ligou está desligado ou fora da área de-_

Flávio deu mais uma mordida no pastel de flango, tentando não pensar no tipo de ave que realmente ingeria e não discernir as banalidades que Davi falava sobre o que quer que ele estivesse falando. A tarefa era bastante fácil, visto que os tímpanos e papilas gustativas simplesmente se recusavam a trabalhar, de greve em protesto contra as míseras três horas de sono. _Alguém_ infectara seu corpo com socialismo.

Julgava que o celular de Leonardo não seria ligado ou voltaria à área de cobertura pelo poder de um quinto telefonema, então enfim desistiu — parcialmente por causa da notificação do Malafaia que surgia no topo da tela. Era o que merecia por pegar celular emprestado (não que ter esquecido de carregar o próprio aparelho na noite anterior tenha sido _sua_ culpa, _per se_ ). Entendia que o QI de Davi poderia não ser suficiente para acompanhar o raciocínio do professor Olavo, mas era pedir demais que ele seguisse uma figura menos... simplesmente _menos?_

Sentiu um cotovelo cutucar seu braço e ergueu a cabeça para conferir. Davi indicava algo com o queixo; algo que rapidamente constatou como sendo a bunda de uma mulher que pagava seu lanche no caixa.

Flávio revirou os olhos, cansado de existir.

— Eu sei que você faz muita força pra fingir que eu sou hétero, primo, mas tenta pelo menos lembrar por que caralhos eu tô usando seu telefone _nesse instante_ — ralhou, passando o objeto de volta ao dono. Seus dedos festejaram a quebra de contato com o sistema Android. Sentia saudades do seu Iphone, morto na mochila.

Davi olhou ao redor da maneira menos discreta imaginável e, mesmo assim, todos os presentes na pastelalia continuaram a não dar a mínima. Além de ruídos e gritos em chinês afogarem grande parte do som, a freguesia estava toda absorta em conversas próprias ou nos próprios mundinhos de Dor e Sofrimento enquanto se envenenava com óleo de cozinha.

— Foi mal, é só… muito louco, véio. Eu não me acostumo. — Davi coçou a nuca, embaraçado. Flávio suspirou, leniente. Supunha que, para alguém com notificações do Malafaia e uma cruz pendurada no pescoço, seu primo era excepcionalmente liberal em relação àquilo — Você ainda tá com... aquela pessoa?

— Treze meses. — Sorriu amarelo — Se o PT ter escolhido esse número não era prova suficiente de que ele dá azar, isso é.

Infelizmente, era dia 15. Sua piada poderia ter sido melhor aproveitada se antecipassem aquele drama. Bem, o PMDB era ruim o suficiente.

_(agradeceu ao Senhor por não haver um mês 50 nem um dia 50, ainda que o ano de 2050 o aguardasse no horizonte)_

— O que tá acontecendo? — Davi indagou inseguro, após longos momentos nos quais certamente Tico e Teco trabalharam arduamente para determinar se ele realmente queria saber detalhes sobre a vida homoamorosa do primo.

_Ótima pergunta. O. Que. Tá. Com. Te. Seno._

Dormira tarde. Acordara cedo. Se atrasara por ter procurado Leo até debaixo da cama antes de perceber que ele já tinha saído. Não carregara o celular. Seu cérebro organizava um protesto com baderna. O namorado reagia às suas ligações como um divorciado reagia a uma intimação jurídica na porta.

Ele se perguntava por que motivo aquilo que Leo fazia com ele não configurava crime de tortura pela lei 9.445 de 97, ainda com o agravante de ser cometido contra deficiente, porque Flávio nascera sem Noção (Um cidadão sadio e dotado de plena Noção jamais inventaria de se envolver com alguém tão diametralmente oposto. Nem usaria metáforas de geometria).

Nunca experimentara o exótico sentimento de querer beijar e degolar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo antes de conhecer o esquerdista.

— Tretas — enfim respondeu. Os professores sempre elogiavam sua capacidade de síntese. — Parece que ele quer, sei lá, andar de mãos dadas por aí e comer espaguete que nem a Dama e o Vagabundo no bandejão. Acha que seria fácil pra mim como é pra ele.

Flávio nutria uma vontade vultosa de afogar a moça das entregas que desencadeara as discussões de ontem em uma piscina de Coca-cola como sacrifício ao Mercado, apesar de saber que aquele assunto encontrava brechas para ressurgir entre eles como se a necromancia legislativa de Eduardo Cunha estivesse envolvida. Vez ou outra, Leo explodia aleatoriamente. Supunha que encontrar algum motivo para reclamar mesmo quando tudo estava bem fazia parte da natureza dos Guerreiros da Justiça Social.

Davi assentia devegar, fingindo entender a situação. Seus neurônios finalmente o avisaram que teria sido melhor não entrar no assunto, mas era tarde demais. Culpava as aulas de Direito Constitucional pelo mau funcionamento da massa encefálica.

— Tio Nelson já...? — deixou a pergunta aberta. Flávio riu, apesar de seu humor permanecer em recessão.

— Meus pais só descobriram semana retrasada que eu não tô mais com a Lívia. — Sua mãe a encontrara no supermercado. Lívia sabia que a ex-sogra nem suspeitava que o filho era gay, mas não sabia que ele não falara nada sobre a separação com os pais. — Até onde eles sabem, estou começando outro namoro.

— Meu pai uma vez falou que, se tivesse um filho viado, ele... — deixou a frase morrer. O filtro nocional de Davi era bem ruim, então o final daquela gema devia ser incrivelmente hediondo. Como era de se esperar do Pastor Antônio. — Bem, se titio for igual, acho melhor você não falar nada.

Flávio agradeceu silenciosamente por não ter nascido do irmão pior, enquanto tomava alguns goles de sangue preto do capitalismo.

— Eu achei que o tio tivesse melhorado, duns tempos pra cá — comentou, tirando um pouco o foco de si. — Ele não tentou queimar sua ex na fogueira. Que eu saiba, pelo menos.

Davi franziu as sobrancelhas. Uma visão bem desnecessaura, porque ele não fazia as sobrancelhas.

— Ex? A Fernanda?

— Não, ele _amava_ essa. Talvez por se identificar com a potência cerebral máxima da menina. — Flávio não gostava muito do tio. Desenhava uma linha muito clara entre “conservador” e “teocrata”. — A macumbeira. Cristiane?

Por alguns segundos o primo continuou a encará-lo como se falasse em línguas _(Talvez falasse? Amém?),_ mas então sua expressão se iluminou.

— Era _isso_ que eu tinha esquecido de te contar! — Davi se agachou e começou a remexer a mochila que usava desde o ensino médio. Retirou um envelope um pouco amassado e o estendeu a Flávio. — Eu e a Viviane vamos nos casar.

_Que,_ pensou.

— Que — verbalizou. Um filete de coca escorreu da sua boquiabertura. Quantos capítulos daquela novela ele tinha perdido? — Da última vez que você falou nela você disse que tava pensando em terminar porque ela queria um negócio mais sério e seu pai desceria a _Inquisição Espanhola_ se descobrisse.

— Pois é. — Davi coçou a cabeça, como era seu hábito quando não sabia bem como se expressar. — A Vi queria que a gente ficasse normal, mas eu tinha muito cagasso dele. Queria que a gente continuasse escondido e tal. Ela ficou bolada, disse que assim não ia dar, que assim ela não queria, me chamou de covarde...

Uma sensação gelada começou a se espalhar pela nuca de Flávio.

— Ela é a minha ungida, cara, eu _sei_ — Davi afirmou em plena fé. — Não deu pra aguentar ela sofrendo porque eu não tinha culhão pra contar que tava namorando uma macum... candomblecista. Nem que meu pai me rebocasse pra fora de casa na porrada eu ia aguentar que ela fosse embora por causa da minha babaquice.

— Sofrendo? — Flávio notou que sua boca estava deveras seca. Tomou todos os goles que ainda restavam do seu refrigerante. — O que tem de tão difícil em...

— Ela disse que se sentia um lixo por ser motivo de vergonha pra mim. Eu amo ela de verdade, cara, não posso deixar ela se sentir um lixo. — Falando aquelas coisas, seu primo até parecia um vertebrado. — Então eu apresentei a Vi pros meus pais. Foi um pouco tenso, mas graças a Jesus a gente conseguiu se...

_Eu entendi a mensagem, Deus, já pode parar de esfregar na cara._

— Paga pra mim, por favor, eu já vou — Flávio se levantou de supetão e jogou a mochila por cima do ombro. Deixou vinte reais em cima da mesa. — E na terça eu te ajudo com Constitucional.

— Mas ué? Vai aonde? — Davi o acompanhou com os olhos, confuso, enquanto ele rumava para a saída da pastelalia. Então sacudiu o envelope branco que ainda tinha em mãos — Seu convite!

— Vou remoer meus pensamentos mais profundos e provavelmente fazer algo incrivelmente estúpido, graças a você, seu gênio — falou por cima do ombro. — Depois você me dá o convite. Eu não vou faltar.

Flávio saiu do estabelecimento e do campo de visão de Davi. A inteligência intelectual do rapaz não era tão elevada quanto a emocional, o que lhe impedia de perceber exatamente o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Limitou-se a sorrir com as aulas de graça pelas quais sempre implorava sem auferir resultados e com a oportunidade de ficar com o troco do pastel alheio. Se soubesse do tsunami que suas palavras provocariam na família Veras, talvez ficasse um tiquinho mais preocupado. Mas a ignorância é uma benção que o Altíssimo garante aos seus servos mais devotos.

↔

  _Um lixo._

Flávio nunca tentara entender os motivos de Leonardo para insistir tanto naquele assunto, sempre preferindo atribuir tudo àquela ideologia LGBT que demandava uma exposição exagerada das suas vidas privadas. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar que, por baixo duma camada de sarcasmo e mau humor, Leo se sentia realmente machucado por seu namorado sentir vergonha dele. Fazia sentido, não? Porque era exatamente isso; vergonha e medo. Vergonha de ser escrutinado pelas pessoas a sua volta, medo de perder amizades, respeito e privilégios.

Covardia, em síntese. Há que se dar nome aos bois.

— Isso é tudo culpa sua, Lívia — resmungou baixo e sem muita convicção durante uma aula cujo assunto ele nem sabia. Se a ex não o tivesse incentivado a se assumir para si mesmo e o convidado a ir naquela festa em que ele conhecera um cara atraente, bem resolvido e com ares de intelectual...

_...talvez minha vida hoje fosse um tanto quanto miserável,_ admitiu. Amaldiçoou Lívia por conseguir ganhar discussões mesmo sem estar de fato presente ou ciente da existência delas.

Estava acostumado à ex o persuadindo, de qualquer forma. O que realmente doía era o fato de que quem lhe abrira os olhos fora ninguém menos do que Davi, o elo perdido entre homo sapiens e amebas.

Durante outra aula cujo assunto ele não sabia, logo após um colega de estágio dizer que eles não teriam que ir ao MP hoje por motivos que não chegou a registrar, Flávio olhou diretamente para o teto, fixando os olhos azuis no Senhor.

_Se isso não der certo, eu te juro que viro deísta._

↔

Nunca pulara de um penhasco na vida (um dos motivos para ainda ter uma), mas supunha que a sensação fosse semelhante à daquele beijo. Nem mesmo o primeiro deles — quando não tinha nenhuma experiência com homens — parecera tão... qual é mesmo o adjetivo para coisas que não têm mais volta? Não estava raciocinando muito bem; o cansaço cobrava seu preço. Mas registrava muito bem o gosto de Halls verde nos lábios de Leo, a sensação do peito dele contra o seu e o calor humano naquele mês frio.

Tudo tinha uma aura de primeira vez, como se não tivessem transado na noite anterior. Quando se afastaram, ele notou a quantidade de pessoas que os olhavam. Ainda que não fosse nada digno de nota para muitas, era várias vezes o número de gente que sequer sabia sobre aquele relacionamento até alguns minutos atrás. Algumas pessoas assoviavam, uma ou outra desviava o olhar em desprezo; havia alguns celulares indiscretos e olhares incrédulos. Sentia o rosto quente.

_São só pessoas sendo pessoas._

— Obrigado. — Ouviu Leo sussurrar, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro, seu tom desprovido de qualquer ironia. O alívio que pôde ouvir naquela única palavra fazia qualquer coisa valer a pena.

Talvez a família fosse mais difícil do que aquela multidão, mas Flávio estava disposto a limpar sua ficha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título é uma citação de Quem De Nós Dois, Ana Carolina (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4j9BhlmSSU). Volto a dizer que o resto da música não tem necessariamente a ver com o capítulo.
> 
> Gente, eu sou de esquerda, não escondo isso e.e Tenho certa dificuldade pra escrever o Flávio, mas EU TENTEI OK
> 
> Não é minha intenção ofender os evangélicos com o personagem Davi


	4. Para realinhar as órbitas dos planetas

_“...capaz de eliminar resíduos do metabolismo do sangue, manter o equilíbrio hidroeletrolítico e acidobásico do corpo humano, controlar a quantidade de líquidos no organismo, regular a pressão arterial e secretar hormônios, além de produzir a urina. Por esses motivos, o néfron é a unidade funcional do rim, pois apenas um néfron é capaz de...”_

A zumbificação de Lívia foi interrompida por alguns apitos. O WhatsApp a invocava. Ergueu os olhos injetados, em busca do celular, mas logo se lembrou que tinha posto o Instrumento do Ócio distante da cama, aproveitando a própria preguiça para se manter longe da internet. Devia ter silenciado o maldito.

Plenamente ciente de que levantar para conferir a mensagem seria um caminho sem volta, forçou-se a abaixar o olhar de volta ao livro que lia. Não era o único; vários outros empilhados em redor o faziam companhia. Esperava que uma alta concentração de conhecimento nefrológico no meio externo (sua cama) fosse acarretar em algum tipo de transporte passivo para o meio interno (sua cabeça), mas não estava dando muito resultado.

A luz solar que entrava pela janela e evitava uma deficiência de vitamina D também provava que o clima estava _perfeito_ para vender arte na praia. Por que escolhera cursar Medicina? Por que não podia ter nascido de Humanas ou com um talento fantástico no berimbau? Ou ambos? E quais eram mesmo as malditas funções de um néfron?

Os assovios do celular continuaram enquanto Lívia tentava procurar o ponto onde parara a leitura. Todos os parágrafos pareciam dizer a mesma coisa. Nefrologistas escreviam tão _mal_.

WhatsApp, WhatsApp, Messenger, WhatsApp, Messenger. Sagrada mitocôndria, a faculdade tinha pegado fogo ou algo assim? Não, o universo nunca seria tão bondoso. Era satanás querendo distraí-la dos estudos.

Se bem que, na última vez em que resolvera ignorar o telefone, Lívia passara oito horas engolindo textões sobre o sistema cardiovascular só pra, antes de dormir, ver mensagens sobre a prova do dia seguinte ter sido cancelada. Foi um dia ruim para estar viva.

Notificações, notificações, notificações. “ _Mesmo querendo, não dá pra estudar com o barulho!”_ , argumentou com a Maso-Lívia, como chamava a parte esforçada e estudiosa da sua alma. “ _Eu só vou conferir se a faculdade pegou fogo. E desligar. Juro juradinho_ ”.

Após receber permissão do demônio acadêmico que habitava seu corpo, encontrou forças para fechar o livro com força. Maso-Lívia a repreendeu pelo prazer que o som lhe proporcionara, mas nada podia fazer. Arrastou-se para fora da concavidade que seu corpo abrira no colchão e levantou-se, sentindo a coluna reclamar de todos os problemas que teria no futuro. Seria _bem_ mais fácil de ignorar se ela não tivesse sido obrigada a aprender tanto sobre ossos e ligamentos.

Lívia navegou a bagunça do quarto na ponta dos pés e catou o celular da prateleira. Ainda recebia notificações.

Fora bom ter colocado o aparelho longe da beira, ou já teria se espatifado no chão com todas aquelas vibrações. Desbloqueou a tela, orgulhosa de seu avanço no combate à tendência que tinha a quebrar as coisas.

Quando bateu os olhos na foto que recebera entre as várias mensagens, o celular escorregou entre seus dedos, a bateria voou longe e a tela trincou.

— _Não pode sê_ — murmurou, abismada, enquanto Maso-Lívia uivava sobre o dinheiro que ela precisaria gastar consertando a tela em vez de comprar livros.

A futura médica inspirou fundo. Estava encarando palavrinhas e esquemas há tempo demais, o desgaste cerebral prejudicava suas funções cognitivas. Rapidamente tateou o chão em busca da bateria, a localizou e recolocou. Dava pulinhos de ansiedade enquanto esperava o lerdíssimo sistema operacional ganhar vida. Não podia ser real, mas e se fosse? Pelo amor de todas as mitocôndrias, aquilo seria mais bombástico do que o transplante de cabeça na China dar certo.

Assim que pôde, reabriu a foto.

A epinefrina fez a festa em seu cérebro, o sistema cardíaco dobrou a meta e a serotonina não tardou a disparar. Supunha que havia ocitocina envolvida, também, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe de bioquímica.

Os dedos roliços voaram pela interface do celular, mesmo com a tela rachada, abrindo a agenda. F, Falsiane; Fer da pizzaria; Felipe; Filho da puta #1; Filho da puta #2; Flor; Fred... Flávio. _Discar._

Levou o telefone ao ouvido, andando em círculos por cima dos seus bagulhos jogados no chão. Não chamava. Desligado?

_Você pode ver isso depois! Nefrologia, precisa estudar nefrologia! Regular a pressão arterial, secretar hormônios, produzir a urina, mais o quê? Você esqueceu! Estudar, estudar!_

— Not today _,_ Satan — sussurrou. — _Not today._

↔

Embalando o Iphone desfalecido nos braços, Flávio voou em busca do carregador assim que passaram pela porta de seu apartamento. Ficara o dia inteiro sem acessar suas redes sociais. Era plausível que o cérebro dele não fosse aguentar o tranco da enxurrada iminente.

Aproveitando a distração, o esquerdista atirou sua mochila de qualquer jeito embaixo da mesa da sala. Sempre protestara contra a organização absurda e decoração minimalista _“clean”_ que o fazia se sentir em um hospital ou – _muito pior_ – no covil de um burguês.

Leonardo recriava o ambiente à sua imagem pouco a pouco. O primeiro avanço fora trocar o tapete branco liso horrendo por algo com mais cor. Logo conseguira almofadas estampadas de verdade, alguns móveis de madeira decente (pra que tudo branco? A classe média queria esbranquiçar até a mobília?), cortinas para as janelonas de tamanho excessivo e, recentemente, sua maior conquista: trocar uns dos painéis genéricos por um quadro de Diego Rivera, ainda que no canto da sala. Uma concessão feita após o fiasco do krav maga. Ainda não agradecera a Rosa, aliás.

Encaminhou-se à estante (branca) que havia sobre o sofá ( _branco_ ), na qual o casal travava sua mais duradoura batalha. Ambos tinham o hábito da leitura, mas...

_…Marx, Beauvoir, Mises, Olavão, Thatcher, Buarque, Keynes, Focault, Hayek, Burke…_

Leo se ajoelhou no sofá e começou seu trabalho, reorganizando os livros. Teoricamente, cada um tinha um lado, mas o ímpeto da implicância era forte demais em ambos. Flávio fora o último a sair de casa e, como resultado, vários dos volumes estavam ao contrário, suas lombadas ocultas. Como aceitar que Marx ficasse escondido e Mises não? Focault tinha seus defeitos, mas se curvar ao _Olavo?_ Margaret e não Simone? Sacrilégios do cotidiano.

O historiador em formação se perguntava que força obscura o levara a residir naquele solo impuro, mas sequer percebia, porque tais questionamentos já se confundiam com sua respiração há _meses_.

— Jesus, eu juro que passei mais tempo no trânsito do que dormindo, hoje. Prefeito e governador do PMDB, só pioraria se... deixa. — Flávio se jogara no sofá, parecendo prestes a fundir com as almofadas. Ergueu os olhos para o namorado, ao seu lado, remexendo o acervo paradoxal — Não podemos dar uma trégua com os livros? Só hoje?

Leonardo bufou, indignado, e o acertou com uma almofada vermelha.

— Diz isso agora, mas de manhã... — Leo puxou um livro que estava ao contrário e engasgou perante a afronta — Virou até o Jorge Amado, que nem filósofo era! O que ele fez?

— Umas esquerdadas brabas, mas que se dane. — Flávio removeu a almofada que se alojara em sua cara — Eu estava puto com você de manhã. Perdi a hora te procurando até debaixo da cama.

— Jorginho não tem nada a ver com isso! — Acariciou a capa de Capitães de Areia e recolocou o livro ao lado dos irmãos em toda sua glória — E eu te deixei uma mensagem avisando que ia de ônibus.

— No celular que eu não carreguei porque você não me deu a oportunidade ontem, lembra? Elevador, corredor, cama, facul.

Leo atirou outra almofada para abortar o sorrisinho besta.

— Eu só não gosto de deixar coisas pela metade depois que começam — disse, evitando contato visual. Para alguém que militava tanto pela quebra de tabus, ele tinha uma dificuldade inexplicável para falar _daquílo_. — Posso fazer nada se você tem essa memória de barata. Da próxima vez eu deixo um bilhete.

— Próxima vez? E eu aqui, inocente, achando que seriam só rosas e unicórnios de agora em diante! — Removeu a segunda almofada da cara. No móvel da televisão, o celular recitava um coral de notificações — Devo estar com chamadas perdidas de metade da agenda, sendo que as pessoas nem _fazem_ mais ligações.

Leo continuou vasculhando a estante, mas sem de fato prestar atenção. Vinha tentando evitar pensar no que ele fizera; tinha um formigamento irritante na barriga sempre que se permitia lembrar. Era aquilo que chamavam de borboletas no estômago? Borboletas eram do bem, jamais fariam aquilo com ele. Só podiam ser mariposas. De qualquer forma, nem fora nada especial! O único motivo de aquela exibição sido sequer _notada_ era Flávio ser tão enrustido.

— Você fala como se tivesse arrancado um braço e o atirado na fogueira em oferenda a satã — reclamou, lentamente desvirando cada volume duma série do Sérgio Buarque. — Me beijar não pode ser tão difícil. Fazemos isso o tempo todo.

— Ah, mas a parte difícil não foi essa. Sabe qual foi?

Leonardo não perguntou. Recusava-se a colaborar com aquele método retórico de boteco. Flávio revirou os olhos azuis, mas respondeu assim mesmo:

— A parte difícil foi não ser enquadrado no 233 do CP — O aspirante a advogado sorriu e apoiou o rosto no punho, fitando o parceiro na outra ponta do sofá — Três meses a um ano, ou multa.

— Eu não decorei a porra do...

— Prática de obscenidade em lugar público, aberto ou exposto — elucidou didaticamente. — Veja, o problema não foi _começar,_ foi me segurar para parar e não fazer nada estúpido quando você encostou a testa no meu ombro e...

A mão de Leo voou para uma almofada, mas Flávio se aproximou e agarrou seu pulso antes que pudesse fazer dela um projétil.

— Como você consegue dizer essas coisas ridículas sem sentir _dor?_ — Desvencilhou-se e cruzou os braços — A vergonha alheia é sufocante!

— Eu passei com nota máxima em Cara de Pau I, II e III, muito obrigado. São disciplinas obrigatórias no curso de Direito. — Flávio ajeitou uma gravata imaginária — E tem certeza que a vergonha é alheia? Porque o vermelho no seu rosto tá até fazendo eu repensar minha opinião sobre essa cor.

— Eu _não_... — A negativa morreu na garganta. Leo sentia muito bem o calor nas bochechas e amaldiçoou sua habilidade de corar, não pela primeira vez.

— A verdade é que você adora coisas bregas. Olha as almofadas que inventou de comprar! — Indicou as estampas florais com repulsa teatral — Se quer brega, romântico e ridículo, eu te dou brega, romântico e ridículo.

Flávio engatinhou até o namorado, envolvendo a cintura dele com os braços exatamente como fizera no campus. Flashes de memória fizeram as mariposas no estômago de Leo decolarem e percorrerem todo o corpo. Sangue fluía a lugares inapropriados.

Como ele odiava se sentir uma protagonista de mangá shoujo.

— Então, como era mesmo aquilo que você disse sobre deixar coisas pela metade? — Leo sentiu dedos engancharem no cós de seus jeans — Eu concordo. Acho que devemos terminar o que...

— Alto lá, senhor tarado. — Afastou Flávio com uma mão em seu peito — Tem certeza de que isso é correto? Arriscar um câncer?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Flávio ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Que.

Leonardo virou-se de volta à estante e correu o dedo pelos livros, logo puxando o que procurava. _O Mínimo Que Você Precisa Saber Para Não Ser Um Idiota._

— De acordo com o Professor, este tipo de atividade pode acarretar em câncer no reto. — Folheou o grimório de saberes apócrifos, buscando o capítulo intitulado “Gayzismo” — Na garganta também.

Flávio suspirou.

— Há quanto tempo você tá segurando essa piada...?

— Piada? Ora, porra! — interpelou em sotaque paulistano. — Está refutando o Mestre?

— O que o Mestre não vê, o Mestre não sente — Tomou o livro de suas mãos e o enfiou de volta na estante, virado ao contrário — Algo mais pra quebrar o clima? Ou podemos...

— Chama essa forçação de barra broxante de _clima?_ — Leonardo bufou, sua voz injetada de reprovação.

Talvez reprovação demais. O namorado franziu o cenho.

— Não sei se você lembra a definição de broxante, mas é incompatível com _isso_ — Flávio agarrou a frente da calça dele — A não ser que você esteja de pau duro por pensar no _Olavo_ , o que espero muito não ser o caso.

Leo abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o rosto que queimava.

— Como...

— Um ano é mais do que suficiente pra eu aprender a notar quando você faz doce querendo parecer menos tarado que eu. — Ergueu o rosto de Leo, segurando seu queixo — Não tem ninguém assistindo... a não ser o Obama, mas não há o que fazer sobre isso. Não precisa se defender nem fingir.

Como ele _odiava_ se sentir uma protagonista de mangá shoujo.

— Eu não gosto de alimentar seu ego. — Estendeu e ergueu os braços. Triunfante, Flávio agarrou a barra da camiseta dele e a puxou pra cima, despindo-o. Atirou a roupa de Leo sobre a mesinha de centro enquanto ele trabalhava nos botões da sua — Temo que você pode acabar se achando algum tipo de semideus por eu te dar o tempo todo.

— Pode ter certeza de que esconder sua libido não vai encolher meu ego. — Procurou o zíper dos jeans do parceiro e plantou um beijo longo próximo do que julgava ser a clavícula (não sabia muito de anatomia).

Ouviu um gritinho e se assustou.

Nem parecia a voz de Leo.

_Não era_ a voz de Leo.

— Hã... olar! — Feminina e muito familiar. Flávio suspirou — Eu diria _“desculpainterrompervoltomaistarde”,_ mas esses bagulhos tão pesados pra caralho, então foi mal!

Lívia rapidamente correu até a mesa de centro e largou um monte de sacolas. Com a silhueta da Adele e o cabelo da Katy Perry, a estudante de Medicina era inconfundível. Após alongar os braços cansados por meio segundo, se jogou em cima do ex, esmagando-o antes que a surpresa passasse.

— A notícia se espalhou mais rápido que uma pandemia de contato aéreo na fase seis! — Os pulmões comprimidos de Flávio se esvaziavam; sua resistência foi inútil — Estou tão orgulhosa, pinguinzinho!

— Como... entrou...? — A voz sufocada fez Lívia reduzir um pouco a intensidade do aperto — Tá fazendo o que aqui, entidade?

— Se o porteiro ainda me reconhece, minha chave ainda vira e o wi-fi ainda conecta, eu posso ir e vir quando bem entender, muito obrigada — respondeu, indignada.

Leo enfiara a camiseta de volta na mesma velocidade com que sua excitação morrera ( _muito rápido_ ). De braços cruzados, observava o parceiro seminu ser agarrado pela ex.

— Oi, Lívia — cumprimentou, cáustico. — Você pode, por favorzinho, largar o meu namorado?

— Como assim _seu_ namorado? — A garota o encarou de rabo de olho — Não és contra a propriedade privada, Carl Marcos? Podemos socializar o pinguim.

— Dos meios de produção, não dos bens de consumo — corrigiu, puxando-a pelos ombros. — E você sabe que ele não curte poli.

— _Bem de consumo_ , hmmm? — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas para Flávio — Revelando camadas e mais camadas, Flavs.

— Eu sou o consumidor aqui, que fique claro — informou o macho sério homem de bem, apontando para si com o polegar enquanto recolocava a camisa.

— Só porque não aguenta sem chor-

— Mantendo o foco: _tá fazendo o que aqui, entidade?_ — Flávio o cortou antes que soltasse Informação Demais — Estávamos meio que ocupados.

— Isso, pinguinzinho, é uma longa história. — A garota de cabelos roxos gesticulou dramaticamente, traçando um horizonte com as mãos — Lá estava lady Lívia, bravamente encarando pilhas de leitura indicada; eis que uma cacofonia de convocações se faz soar! A formosa dama trilha o caminho até seu ecrã arcano e _xablau_! É confrontada por esta imagem avassaladora!

Lívia puxou o celular do bolso e mostrou uma foto onde dois borrões humanoides vagamente semelhantes a Flávio e Leonardo se pegavam. Havia um enorme trinco na tela, também.

— Lady Lívia se estarreceu perante tamanho babado. O príncipe, que a deixara ao revelar um interesse maior por espadas, finalmente revelara seu naipe ao mundo! Oh, tal ocasião não poderia passar em branco. Ela mandou pombo atrás de pombo com mensagens para o príncipe... mas nem uma ave sequer retornou. Lady Lívia não se permitiria desistir aí, porém! A dama então montou seu fiel alazão, Três-Oito-Três, e cavalgou para o castelo distante, trazendo consigo fardos e mais fardos de suprimentos celebrativos!

Ela fez vários floreios teatrais, indicando as sacolas que trouxera. Flávio se aproximou e as dirigiu um olhar clínico, com a mão no queixo.

— E o que trazes em tais fardos, viajante?

— Não tenho prata nem ouro; mas o que tenho, isso vos dou: nachos e salgados, biritas e biscoitos, chocolate, minha senha do Netflix e uma garrafa do mais puro néctar divino!

Lívia tirou uma vodka de uma das sacolas, cantarolando em pseudolatim. Leo cobriu a boca para impedir uma gargalhada.

— Do que fazes troça, ó nobre consorte? — A penetra indagou, estendendo-lhe a mão e focando um holofote imaginário.

— O Flávio não aguenta nem tomar umas ices sem ficar bêbado o suficiente pra ver lógica no anarcocapitalismo — entregou, rindo-se. — Uma dose de vodka seria prego de caixão.

O ofendido estreitou os olhos.

— É preciso bem mais do que um suco de batata russo pra me derrubar.

— Isso soou como um desafio! Não acha, Kátia? — Lívia conversava com a garrafa em seus braços.

Normal. Ela passara no vestibular pra Medicina. Todas as exatas estudadas tinham que ter se alojado em alguma parte do cérebro; deficiências mentais eram totalmente esperadas. O fato de (aparentemente) não ter involuído à psicopatia era um atestado à força de vontade da moça.

— E o que te faz pensar que sua invasão foi aceita? Não vejo um motivo pra...

— Ela trouxe a senha do Netflix, Flávio.

— ...não te receber de braços abertos e agradecer pela consideração, minha ex maravilhosa! — Ele pegou um tupperware de coxinhas e se reclinou no sofá — Celebremos! Os copos ainda estão no mesmo armário.

↔

Leo previra que a vodka triunfaria sobre Flávio antes do segundo episódio da série, mas o namorado o surpreendeu.

Aos 40 minutos de American Horror Story, já ressonava fortemente, usando seu colo de travesseiro.

— Um brinde à falta de noção das próprias capacidades! — Lívia ergueu sua cerveja e Leo a acompanhou, brindando com o copinho de suco de batata russo.

Ele virou o que restava da bebida, apreciando a ardência, e limpou um pouco do pó de doritos da boca de Flávio. Nem houve reação.

— Vai estar _tão_ estragado amanhã. — Leo suspirou profundamente — Eu não devia ter confirmado o almoço com mainha.

Lívia pareceu tentar erguer a sobrancelha, mas seu grau de alcoolização transformou o ato em uma contração de metade da cara.

— Cê vai apresentar ele pra sua mãe? Me disseram que evolução era um processo lento. A Biologia é uma midira! — Cobriu a testa com uma mão, lamentosa — Daqui a pouco o Homo sapiens será alado e ele vai te apresentar à família _dele._

Foi a vez de Leo erguer uma sobrancelha (sua sensibilidade estava um pouco prejudicada, mas tinha quase certeza que conseguira fazê-lo sem acidentes).

— Domingo.

Lívia o fitou com confusão por alguns segundos, mas logo seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Mitocôndria... — murmurou, como quem chama a Deus. — Ele te ama mesmo.

— Ele não apresentou você? Namoraram por anos.

— Não precisou. Conheço a família desde sempre. Amigos de infância, eu, ele e o Davi. Mesmo colégio. — Lívia pausou por um longo momento — Amigo de infância é tudo que a gente sempre foi, acho.

— Ué — estranhou. — Era fachada, mas todos aqueles anos... ele parece gostar de você.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, agitando o cabelo roxo de forma psicodélica.

— Ele gosta de mim. Do primo. Do carro. De frio. Dinheiro. Livros. Nada de mais. Fomos os primeiros um do outro, demorei pra perceber que tinha um melhor amigo, não um namorado. Bêbada demais pra explicar, mals. — Leo assentiu e ela virou outro gole da cerveja — Sexo quase nunca. Ele dizia que era assex e que não curtia. Eu aceitava.

— Isso é _muito_ difícil de imaginar — Olhou para a cabeça em seu colo, tentando imaginar aquela boca negar sexo — Desculpa. Quando ele te contou?

— Não contou. — Lívia soltou um riso nasalado — Histórico de navegação.

— _Ah_.

— Aquele dia foi um mau dia. Eu fiquei _tão puta._ Quase quebrei uma garrafa na cabeça dele. “Quase” porque _errei_. — Acabou com a latinha e a jogou dentro da sacola, junto a outras. Estendeu a mão à cabeça de Flávio e entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo escuro. Ele moveu um pouco os lábios, mas permaneceu comatoso — Só que não dá pra ficar com raiva desse maldito por mais de um dia, cê sabe.

— Sério? Eu acho bem fácil, na verdade. — Beliscou o nariz, porque podia e porque estava bêbado — Complicado é _não_ ficar com raiva um dia inteiro.

— Hm? Que estranho, porque Melo disse que cês tavam brigados de manhã, e o que eu vi quando entrei não parecia uma DR — Sorriu debochada — Seu zíper ainda tá aberto, aliás.

Leo agradeceu ao álcool por seus rostos já estarem avermelhados enquanto fechava a braguilha. Não percebera que Flávio tinha chegado a abri-la.

— Melo tem que dizer menos coisas — murmurou, encabulado.

— Enfim. Ele claramente te adora. E você?

Leo inclinou sua cabeça pra trás, encostando-a na parede. _E eu?_

— Eu... não sou bom em colocar essas coisas em palavras. Mesmo sendo de humanas. — Massageou as têmporas — Nunca fiquei com um cara por tanto tempo. Nem com um cara de direita. Mas tô aqui. Me irrito todo dia, mas nunca fui dormir pensando em ir embora no dia seguinte. Sei lá.

Como ele odiava se sentir um protagonista de mangá yaoi.

Mas era difícil pegar aqueles montes de fatos subjetivos e jogá-los numa gaveta com a etiqueta “indícios de amor”. Ele era exposto a filósofos demais para ter qualquer verdade sobre o assunto.

— Entendo... — Lívia respondeu, naquele tom de pessoa de biológicas que nem tentou entender. Tudo bem. Não esperava que as pessoas entendessem seu desentendimento mesmo.

— Ah, a gente fez um ano há pouco tempo. — Lembrou-se — Eu queria te agradecer. Ou te xingar, não sei. Foi na sua festa de fim de período que nos conhecemos.

— Eu estava olhando vocês dois papearem na beira da piscina e enviando good vibes silenciosamente, lembro bem. — Ela mirou o passado no fundo do copo — Falaram pra cacete. Foi um milagre não terem discutido nem nada.

— Quando você quer pegar alguém, não se discute — Leo riu, pensando nas coisas banais sobre as quais haviam conversado. Não se lembrava da maioria — Só percebi que éramos tão diferentes quando já não tinha jeito. Intervenção da Mitocôndria, talvez?

_(“Preciso ir; não sou que nem aqueles encostados que recebem Bolsa-Família”, ele dissera ao sair da cama na manhã seguinte à segunda transa. Alarmes soaram em Leo, mas o incêndio não podia mais ser extinguido)_

Lívia ergueu o copo vazio, saudando a Mitocôndria. Então pareceu se lembrar de algo e meteu a mão dentro de uma das sacolas.

— Tenho algo especial aqui... ah!

Ela pegou um Kinder Ovo meio amassado e o desembrulhou. Aquilo deveria ser 50% do preço das compras.

— Um brinde especial à nossa sina e à nova era flaviana! — Leo pegou a metade que lhe foi oferecida — Que seus encontros nesse final de semana deem certo e que nós seguremos menos marimbas por amar esse pinguim! Lalalaô.

— Lalalaô — Leo ecoou. Eles chocaram os cascos de chocolate e os meteram na boca de uma vez.

Alguns minutos passaram em solene contemplação, até Lívia perguntar que horas eram e ele responder “várias”. Ela fez menção de se levantar e ir embora.

— Você segura os braços e eu seguro as pernas? — propôs, tentando se livrar de ter que arrastar Flávio ao quarto sozinho.

— Ele disse que não capotaria e capotou. Deixa dormir no sofá. — Lívia beijou o companheiro de copo nas bochechas e se levantou — Vou levar os biscoitos que sobrarem, se não se importa. Precisarei deles enquanto choro no meio de mil livros com a Maso-Lívia montada nas minhas costas.

— Maso...?

— Complicado. — Ela juntou os bagulhos num saco que jogou por cima das costas — Até. Boa sorte de novo!

Ela se abaixou e beijou a testa de Flávio antes de virar-se e sair do apartamento, de sacola nas costas, parecendo uma jovem Mamãe Noel à paisana, com cabelo roxo e álcool no sangue. O ambiente perdeu uma boa dose de energia quando Lívia fechou a porta atrás dela.

Leo se levantou, trocando seu colo por uma almofada pra cabeça do namorado. Ela estava certa, que dormisse no sofá. Sorriu. Teria a cama inteira para si naquela noite.

↔

Menos de duas horas mais tarde, saiu do quarto pisando forte de frustração consigo mesmo. Não conseguia adormecer.

Empurrou Flávio para o lado, deitou ao seu lado no sofá apertado e jogou um dos braços dele sobre si.

— _Eu sou patético_ — confessou para o travesseiro, pouco antes de cair num sono pesado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título referencia "O Segundo Sol", que a Cássia Eller canta e aquele cara lá compôs.


	5. É pior do que cobra cascavel

Haviam subestimado a fera que era a ponte Rio-Niterói aos fins de semana e pago o preço em tempo de vida e gasolina.

Flávio pulou para fora do carro tão logo estacionara, quase começando uma sessão de yoga a fim de livrar seus ossos e músculos da experiência traumática. Respirou fundo o ar puro – surpreendentemente puro, na verdade; não era suposto que São Gonçalo cheirasse a lama? Deveras intrigante.

Uma singela ressaca lhe atacava a nuca e seu braço esquerdo estava estranho por ter dormido de mal jeito no sofá. Leonardo e Lívia não se deram ao trabalho de levá-lo pra cama, os demônios. Por que se envolvia com aquelas pessoas cruéis?

E, falando em demônios...

— Comporte-se. _Por favor_ — Leo rogou, não pela primeira vez, enquanto também saía e batia sua porta — Ela nunca vai dar paz se não tiver uma boa impressão. Você não imagina o nível de dedicação que ela pode alcançar quando tá a fim de ser insuportável.

— Claro. Nunca conheci ninguém parecido, afinal — retrucou enquanto contornava o carro, seguramente fora do alcance de cotoveladas retaliatórias. Em vez disso recebeu o olhar irritado padrão, contra o qual já tinha anticorpos. Sorriu em resposta. — Não se preocupe, eu posso ser o genro dos sonhos. Sogras, professores, a arte da bajulação não tem limites. E tem certeza de que não tá exagerando? Olha que casinha adorável. Não tem como a dona ser isso tudo.

A residência à frente da qual havia estacionado era uma casa bastante espaçosa, pintada de salmão, com um pequeno mas pitoresco quintal decorado por estatuazinhas de sapos e canteiros de flores nas janelas. Um caminho de pedras atravessava o gramado até a porta da frente, em que havia um capacho simpático dando boas-vindas a visitantes. Faltava uma cerca branca e uma garagem pra qualificar como releitura do _american dream_ , mas chegava perto o bastante.

— Só tenta não discutir política. — Leonardo suspirou, tirando os fones e percorrendo o caminho de pedras. Tinha a expressão carregada, como a de quem sabe que precisa apresentar um seminário num futuro próximo. — Seja o que deus quiser.

—Espera, eu nunca fiz isso antes! — Apressou-se atrás do outro logo após trancar o carro e dar uma ajeitada final no cabelo com o reflexo da janela. — Devo segurar sua mão, ou talvez o ombro...?

Não obtendo resposta, Flávio optou por ficar um pouco atrás e cruzar os braços enquanto esperava.

Então a campainha tocou. Flávio engoliu em seco e inspirou fundo. Apesar de o dia não estar quente, sentia sua frequência cardíaca oscilar e um princípio de suor no rosto, que enxugou prontamente. Aquilo ia realmente acontecer, né? Não havia como destocar a campainha. Tentava esconder, mas sentia-se nervoso e fora de seu elemento. Sua mente divagava e se fixava em detalhes pífios, como o desconforto que sentia vestindo aquela camiseta simples – Leo insistira que roupa social não pegaria bem. Quando ela atendesse a porta, deveria dar boa tarde ou dizer que era um prazer conhecê-la? Um abraço seria apropriado, sim? Não?

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

A porta abriu sem qualquer aviso, revelando uma figura que não devia ter muito mais de um metro e meio.

— Leonardo Gomes Cipriano! Que bom tu ter lembrado que tem mãe! Lembra de chegar na hora marcada da próxima vez —a voz era áspera, talvez erodida pelo excesso de uso, e vinha de uma mulher pequena e gasta. Linhas de expressão fundas lhe decoravam o rosto; o cabelo era quebradiço e tingido de vermelho, preso em um coque comportado. Parecia mais velha do que os 50 e poucos anos de que fora avisado — Já esquentei a comida de novo. Francamente. A semana inteira sem dar notícias, decide avisar de véspera que vem almoçar e ainda tem o despeito de atrasar? O mundo fora do ninho estraga as crias, ah, se estraga-

— Também te amo — Leo apressou-se em se curvar para frente e abraçá-la longamente, cortando — Eu mandei mensagem sobre o trânsito. Ponte.

— Hrm. O careca botou ela lá em 75. Já tem obrigação de saber quando enche! Poderia ter usado o tempo parado pra pensar numa desculpa melhor. — A mulher se desvencilhou do filho e virou-se para Flávio.

Por um momento ela apenas o encarou, erguendo a cabeça pra isso, o queixo apoiado em uma mão. Seus olhos eram verdes e afiados, constatou. Leo não os puxara – na verdade, eram bastante diferentes num geral. Flávio sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer entre as omoplatas e ao longo da coluna.

Então a mulher abriu um largo sorriso. Os dentes amarelados o teriam desconcertado em qualquer outra situação, mas eram um alívio na atual conjuntura.

— Ora, ora, se não é o famigerado Flávio. Eu ouvi muito sobre você, querido. Um pouco mais do que gostaria ou do que a minha paciência aguentava, às vezes — Nisso, ela olhou de esguelha significativamente para o filho.

— Ah... ouviu? Digo- — O que ela tinha ouvido? Deus, o que ela sabia sobre ele, afinal? Deveria ter perguntado. _Ok, ok, tudo bem, se apresente- não, imbecil, ela acabou de te reconhecer. Só cumprimente... aaaaaaaa_ — Boa tarde. É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Cipriano.

Ele falou como um calouro que tinha decorado a fala inicial e estendeu a mão. A mulher não entendeu o gesto ou simplesmente o ignorou, puxando-o para baixo e plantando um selinho em cada bochecha. Seu sorriso se alargava e Flávio decidiu sorrir também, esperando não parecer muito embaraçado.

— Não estamos no fórum, criança. Relaxe essa gravata; me chame de Eva — Ela o cutucou no esterno ao se afastar. Tinha unhas bastante compridas. Doeu um pouco — Venham, antes que tenha que esquentar de novo. Eu nunca achei que meus filhos me apresentariam alguém dessa forma nessa altura do campeonato. Me sinto de volta nos anos 80! A nostalgia é agradável, devo admitir. Cozinhar, nem tanto.

Flávio pensou em algumas coisas pra dizer, mas viu-se apenas acatando a sugestão e entrando atrás dos dois. Imediatamente entendeu de onde Leo tirara aquele gosto por excessos de cores e estampas florais; a sala parecia a toca de um hippie selvagem. Havia uma rústica TV de tubão ao fundo, desligada. Da cozinha vinha o som de vozes eletrônicas e, agora que prestava atenção, cheiro de comida – molho de tomate, pra ser preciso.

— Você me avisou em cima da hora que queriam almoçar aqui, então não tive tempo de aprontar nada de mais — Eva os guiou até a cozinha animadamente, suas sandálias estalando contra o assoalho. — Felizmente, a China nos deu a dádiva do macarrão, um dos seus maiores presentes à humanidade. Abaixo da experiência socialista, claro!

Opa.

Dirigiu um olhar a Leo, que o encarou de volta intensamente, prometendo violência caso ele mordesse a isca. Reunindo toda sua força de vontade, Flávio conseguiu conter os impulsos de refutar aquele absurdo.

— Leo vive dizendo que sente falta da comida da senhora — disse, puxando assunto enquanto o casal se sentava à mesa redonda que havia no combo cozinha/sala de jantar. A toalha de mesa tinha cores demais.

— É mesmo, é? Que estranho — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha pintada para o filho enquanto trazia a travessa de macarronada fumegante e a pousava — Que eu lembre, sempre reclamou, essa cria ingrata.

— É apego emocional, mãe — Flávio sentiu uma pisada forte em seu pé por baixo da mesa. Ok, ok, sem inventar citações pra encher linguiça. A banca avaliadora não tava brincado em serviço. — Mas você sabe que eu sempre achei seu macarrão sabor molho de cachorro-quente reciclado muito... bom.

— Devia ter passado fome pra ver o que era bom! — Eva pesadamente pousou copos e uma jarra de suco amarelo indistinto sobre a mesa. Apesar do tom, mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Tudo bem até então.

A mulher começou a se servir sem cerimônia, enchendo o prato com uma porção generosa, e ergueu o rosto para Flávio, pegando-o de surpresa.

— É bom ter a oportunidade de te agradecer pessoalmente, querido. Se não fosse por você, esse ingrato teimoso ainda estaria me enchendo o saco todo o dia, reclamando de acordar cedo e do tempo que demora pra atravessar a Poça. Como se fosse problema meu ele não ter ido pra UFF! Espero que não esteja sendo um estorvo tão grande quanto costuma ser.

— Eu que agradeço por ter permitido que ele se mudasse pro Rio — disse, antes que que a retrucada de Leo saísse da garganta. Não queria participar de um episódio de Casos de Família naquele dia. Amanhã já seria ruim o suficiente. — Ter companhia é muito melhor, tanto pras contas quanto pra... tudo, mesmo. Mas a propósito, ele não tem tem moral alguma para criticar a culinária alheia, sabia? Mês passado tentou fritar um frango que-

— Você quer dormir no sofá de novo? Porque é assim que se dorme no sofá de novo.

 _A cama é tecnicamente minha..._ Mas seu pé não estava sendo pisado, então supunha que Leo estava brincando.

— Bem, digamos apenas que uma frigideira nova foi comprada — A senhora riu-se alto. Satisfeito consigo, Flávio enrolou uma garfada do macarrão e o colocou na boca.

_Meu deus do céu._

Imediatamente largou o garfo e sorveu um longo gole de suco (que identificou como agora como de maracujá), sôfrego. Sal. Tanto sal. Entendeu agora por que o copo de Leo já estava na metade.

— Maravilhoso. Seria ótimo se a comida do bandejão fosse assim — Se notou a gafe, Eva não demonstrou; estava ocupada abrindo um pacote de queijo ralado. Leo escondeu o riso com um longo gole de suco.

— Oh, obrigada. Tente imitar essa educação, se não ficou com a que eu te dei, Leonardo. Você acredita que esse ingrato me mandou um áudio de aniversário? Todos os irmãos me ligaram, mas ele-

— Cacete, eu já disse que...

_E lá vamos nós._

Conforme a quantidade de comida diminuía, a conversa mantinha-se num padrão. Eva perguntava algo sobre a faculdade ou qualquer coisa e acabava usando o assunto para criticar o filho de alguma maneira, até Flávio desconversar e introduzir um assunto novo e banal, que ela de alguma forma conseguia aproveitar para fazer treta de qualquer jeito.

Estava bastante feliz em constatar que tudo para que Leo o alertara sobre a mãe só se aplicava a ele mesmo. Ela oscilava entre conversar alegremente com Flávio ou ignorá-lo enquanto atacava o filho, que respondia na mesma moeda. Os dois não eram muito fisicamente parecidos, mas reclamavam da mesma forma; Leo claramente puxara o gênio da mãe. A agradecia por isso, sempre achou que ele com raiva era muito fofo – à exceção de quando começava a arremessar objetos muito pesados.

 — Você pode ficar... com o maldito edredom... eu trago... — Atualmente discutiam sobre coisas que ele havia levado na mudança sem pedir permissão, ou algo assim. A jarra de suco estava quase vazia, gasta no combate ao sal. Leo bocejou enquanto falava, então começou a esfregar o rosto. Parecia bem cansado, o que era estranho; Flávio nunca tinha visto ele cansar de discutir — Hã...? Eu-

— Dormiu mau ontem, meu amor? Logo vi, logo vi. _Ssh_ , tudo bem — Subitamente maternal, Eva se levantou e apressou-se para o lado do filho, segurando-o antes sequer que Flávio notasse que ele estava tombando para frente.

— Que? Leo, cê tá-

— _Silêncio_. Deixe-o dormir. — Eva decretou, imperiosa, levando um dedo aos lábios de Flávio e mantendo-o afastado. A unha comprida espetou seu nariz. Ela ainda sorria, mas sem mostrar os lábios, um sorriso fino, debochado, que Flávio conhecia muito bem por ver no espelho com frequência.

Ela ajeitou os braços do filho sobre a mesa, cruzando-os de modo a permitir que ele apoiasse a cabeça. Leo balbuciava incoerências baixinho, mas logo parou, totalmente adormecido. Começou a ressonar levemente.

— Pronto, pronto. Deixe que descanse. — Eva demorou-se ali por alguns momentos, fazendo cafuné no cabelo comprido, antes de levantar-se e começar a recolher os pratos. — Agora podemos conversar a sós, querido genro. Venha, me ajude com a louça.

Flávio ainda encarava o namorado adormecido, piscando confuso. Ele tinha dormido um pouco menos, mas a ponto de desmaiar do nada? Não precisava de um médico? Água com açúcar?

— Que...

— Não me ouviu? — A mulher pigarreou audivelmente enquanto depositava sua carga na pia. — Deixa ele. Vai ficar bem, só fora do ar por algum tempo.

— Você... _dopou_ o seu filho? — Flávio a fitou, assombrado. Em que tipo de novela havia estacionado?

— Certa resposta! — Eva riu enquanto remexia no gabinete acima da pia, então estalou a língua impaciente — Ele ficará bem. Venha.

_What the actual fuck._

Flávio se levantou, um tanto trêmulo, levando a jarra vazia. Será que tinha sido envenenado também? No que tinha se metido, Jesus?

_O melhor a fazer é obedecer. Tem facas perto dela. Socorro._

— Isso, deixa aqui. Eu lavo e você seca. Fuma? — Percebeu que ela agora tinha em mãos uma caixinha de madeira estampada com o rosto sorridente de Simón Bolívar e cheia de charutos cubanos. Um deles já estava entre os dedos.

— N-não, obrigado — Sorriu forçado, rezando para aquela excentricidade não ser na verdade psicose plena.

— _Mentira!_ Eu sei que fuma — Ela ligou o fogão por um breve momento, acendeu o charuto na chama e o pôs na boca — Leonardo me contou muitas coisas. Vamos ter uma conversa franca, meu amor. Procure não mentir mais, sim?

— _Sim senhora_ — Seu braço quase bateu uma continência involuntária

Flávio pegou a esponja úmida que lhe foi oferecida e pôs-se a trabalhar, rezando para que seu talento em blefe ajudasse a esconder o fato de que não sabia quase nada sobre lavar louça.

— Então... — Eva exalou uma nuvem de fumaça, parecendo mirar nele. O cheiro dava inveja. Cuba podia ser um fracasso em todas as áreas do desenvolvimento humano, mas sabiam fazer charutos como ninguém — Finja que foi apontado para um cargo de confiança e está passando por uma sabatina. Eu farei algumas perguntas cujas respostas já sei. Sugiro que conte a verdade. Pronto?

Flávio assentiu energicamente. _Socorro_.

— Ótimo. Vamos começar fácil. Há quando tempo vocês tão namorando e como se conheceram? — A pergunta veio acompanhada do som de um copo sendo cheio. Não sabia com o que, porque seu olhar estava fixo no prato que esfregava.

— Quatorze meses. Numa festa comemorando o fim de um período.

— Confere. Mais devagar, querido, você vai arranhar. Não costuma lavar louça, costuma? — Mais uma baforada. — Isso também faz parte do inquérito.

— Não senhora — Engoliu em seco — Leo geralmente cuida desse tipo de coisa. Mas eu cozinho. Quase sempre.

— Hm. Interessante... a sua família tinha doméstica, sim? Sei que é bastante abastada. O que seus pais fazem? — Flávio arriscou um olhar de esguelha e viu uma garrafa de uísque meio vazia sobre a pia.

 _Socorro_. Entregou o prato a Eva.

— Meus pais... meu pai é coronel do exército. Minha mãe... é dona de casa.

— _Ooh_. O retrato da família tradicional brasileira. Meus pêsames — Estalou a língua, satisfeita, provavelmente após um gole — E o que eles acham do seu estilo de vida, se me permite?

— Eles... não aprovam. Mas não temos problemas em relação a-

Eva o interrompeu batendo com o prato na garrafa de uísque, o que gerou um forte tinido. Leo permaneceu desacordado à mesa.

— Isso não é verdade, é, meu amor? Eles não _sabem_ ainda. — Flávio trincou os dentes.

— Se já sabe disso, por que-

— Me interessa saber se você tem colhões pra resolver esse drama em que tá enrolado e enrolou meu Leonardo também, entende? Vou te contar um segredo. Se dependesse de mim, esse namoro já teria acabado. Eu disse ao meu filho pra acabar com isso algumas vezes. Ele lembra que tem mãe quando tá chateado, sabe? Me liga pra desabafar.

Mais uma nuvem de tabaco o cercou enquanto limpava talheres. Nunca tinha visto Leo falando com a mãe ao telefone.

— Já falou comigo algumas vezes sobre você. Ele fica irritado com essa história de namoro escondido. E eu sou uma grande partidária do divórcio. Meu conselho é sempre o mesmo: tá ruim, larga. Mas ele não largou. Teimosa, a minha cria. E agora cá estamos.

Eva se afastou por um momento e o rádio perto da geladeira começou a tocar Elis Regina.

— Isso... já estamos resolvendo isso. Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Amanhã... vamos acertar tudo. Vou acertar. Com meus pais. — Deus, só pensar no dia seguinte já era suficiente pra bagunçar com a sua cabeça e dar um nó nas suas entranhas.

— Muito bem. Mas, entenda, eu já ouvi esse tipo de coisa antes. Vou te contar uma história...

Ela se sentou no mármore da bancada. Normal.

— Era uma vez, num Brasil mais jovem, uma menina e um menino. Esse menino era de uma família de posses, dona de terras. Dinheiro velho. Ele amava a menina. Mas ela era filha de Zé e Maria ninguém. Eles não podiam namorar, seria um ultraje. Montagues e Capuletos, só que com um lado sem dinheiro — Ela alternava entre o charuto e o uísque enquanto falava. — Mas o menino amava a menina, como já disse. Ela também amava ele. Ele finalmente decidiu contar a verdade pra família quando os dois já eram jovens. E ele fez isso.

Eva abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Ah, mas lorde e lady Montague não gostaram nada daquilo. Onde já se viu? Era motivo pra deserdar o moço. Mas sem problemas, tudo poderia ser como antes. Bastava se livrar da menina e poderiam fingir que nada tinha acontecido. Heh. — Ela tragou profundamente, seu olhar se enevoando por um segundo — Ele amava ela, verdade, mas não tanto. Pra não perder o bercinho de ouro, desamou. Triste, né? Mais ainda quando se sabe que ela tava grávida, e seu Zé Ninguém não queria saber de filha piranha. Mas essa parte da história não importa agora...

A louça estava acabando. Flávio sentia o macarrão salgado dando cambalhotas em seu estômago. Por algum motivo, tinha imaginado certos personagens com rostos bem familiares.

— Entende? O que importa não é só ter coragem pra confessar, precisa estar pronto pra aguentar o tranco. E o tranco pode ser mais forte do que você pode aguentar, não se engane. — Eva cruzou as pernas e inclinou a cabeça para trás, projetando um arco de fumaça. Ela encarou Flávio com o canto do olho — A menina da historinha chorou muito quando tudo desmoronou em volta dela. Eu não suporto ver meus filhotes chorando, sabe? Então pensa bem. Pensa no tranco. _É preciso..._

 _...ter força, é preciso ter raça, é preciso ter gana sempre;_ cantou junto com o rádio por alguns momentos, então riu da sincronia.

Flávio já tinha largado a esponja. Sua cabeça latejava um pouco com a seriedade louca daquela mulher.

— Senhora... Eva. Sim. Eu entendo. Sinto muito pelo que você passou. Mas eu... perdoa a arrogância, mas eu vou ser melhor que esse cara da história. Eu já pensei muito nisso, eu... — _Não trava agora, desgraçado, essa é a apresentação oral mais importante da tua vida até amanhã_ — Sempre soube o que eu era e o que minha família pensaria se descobrisse. E eu nunca liguei. Só decidi que não iam saber nunca e pronto. Podia esconder pra sempre sem problemas. Mas...

Eva exalou lentamente, seus olhos estreitados. O charuto estava fumado pela metade.

Flávio era bom em identificar quando o professor não estava gostado do que ouvia e mudar o texto na hora, mas não conseguia ler nada daquela mulher. _Seja o que Deus quiser._

— Mas eu amo seu filho de verdade. Preciso que ele fique feliz pra eu ficar também. Ele já que ele não vai ser feliz vivendo escondido, como você falou... então é melhor assim. Melhor pra nós dois. E, não se preocupe... — foi a sua vez de sorrir amarelo, ainda que menos literalmente. — ...não acho que meu pai vai me dar a chance de voltar atrás depois e fingir que nada aconteceu.

A mulher o encarou em silêncio. Elis Regina cantou “Tiro ao Álvaro” inteira no rádio durante esse silêncio. Enfim, os cantos da sua boca começaram a subir. Ela pousou o copo vazio sobre a pia e estendeu a mão, segurando o queixo dele.

— Meu Leonardo já teve vários namorados. Alguns me apresentou, de outros eu só ouvi falar. Mas eu sei que poucos duraram, e sei por quê. Ele puxou a mãe. Gosta de se impor, e de que tudo seja como ele quer. Não diga isso, não fale assim, não pense desse jeito, isso é errado. Ele problematizava os garotos até eles fugirem — Eva riu e até ele arriscou um sorriso. Soava bem verídico — Você não deita pra ele passar por cima, pelo que ouço. Isso é bom... ainda que signifique termos que viver com esse neoliberalismo intragável- enfim. Acho que dariam certo. Mas esse teste não será fácil.

— Meu futuro se resume a testes em que há uma vaga pra dez mil candidatos. Isso mal vai ser um treino.

A coroa soltou uma gargalhada espirituosa e o puxou para perto, abraçando-o, a grande diferença de altura anulada pelo assento pouco convencional.

Ela cheirava a tabaco e alfazema. Flávio adoraria que aquele gesto o fizesse sentir-se bem e aceito pela sogra – no fundo, até fazia, um pouco, e bem no fundo, porque ainda estava um pouco traumatizado pelos seus métodos.

— Pois bem. Se for capaz de fazer o que promete... eu lhe dou a minha bênção — Ela o puxou mais pra perto, então, falando em seu ouvido — Mas se fizer minha cria chorar... conheço ilhas na lagoa de Araruama em que ninguém procuraria um corpo. E pôr alguém pra dormir pra sempre é mais fácil do que temporariamente.

_socorrosocorroscorrosocorro_

— Não se preocupe, tô brincando! Por enquanto... — Ela o afastou e pulou da pia, estalando a coluna e apagando o charuto no copo vazio — Termina com a louça. Vocês se atrasaram e eu tenho que chegar no conselho sindical em algum momento. Posso ajudar a botar o traste no carro quando terminar.

_— S-sim senhora!_

↔

(mais ou menos na metade da travessia de volta pela ponte ele já tinha superado o terror e começava a achar um pouco de graça do absurdo da situação. Mesmo assim, às vezes batia o olhar no retrovisor, via Eva Venenosa agitando uma jarra de suco e temia por sua vida)

↔

Movimentos sucessivos arrancaram Leonardo de seu torpor. A última coisa de que lembrava era o almoço- ah. _Mãe. De novo não._ _Eu vou acabar sequelado._

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e tudo continuou escuro. Pronto, estava cego. O conselho tutelar poderia ter impedido aquilo se... não, pera. Havia luz nos cantos da sua visão.

Ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com o rosto de Flávio. O escuro era a camisa preta dele. Estava sendo carregado. No colo.

— Bem-vinda de volta, Aurora! — Ouviu ele cantarolar. — Estamos quase em casa. Pizza ou sushi? Você podia ter me dito que sua mãe era tipo uma vilã de novela, a propósito. Mas acho que ela gostou de mim? Não me agrediu fisicamente.

— Eu nem- Flávio, me bota no chão, eu consigo andar. Flávio! — Leo começou a se sacudir e a empurrá-lo, primeiro de leve, mas logo com mais força — Eu não sou um gato, caralho!

— Ssh. Há controvérsias. E me deixe ter esse momento, estou me sentindo um herói de conto de fadas. Falando nisso, olha o tema da festa do pessoal do 1206! Tão olhando pra você, cumprimente.

Leo virou a cabeça.

Estavam passando na frente de um dos salões de festas, que tava decorado com princesas Disney; era aniversário das gêmeas irritantes que gritavam de manhã. Mas o que importava era a quantidade de vizinhos e convidados que estavam o encarando se debater enquanto era carregado.

Seu rosto já estava quente com a situação; naquele momento simplesmente passou do ponto, soltaria fumaça se estivessem no sul. Enfiou a cara de volta no peito de Flávio, tentando encolher e se esconder do mundo.

— _Ele bebeu um pouco demais_ — Ouviu o namorado cochichar para um conhecido.

Melhor ou pior que a verdade? Não estava em condições de decidir, na verdade. Permitiu-se derivar de volta a um estado de quase-sono, fugindo da situação.

Ouviu o conhecido som das portas do elevador se fechando.

— Mas então... lembra do que a gente tava falando ontem sobre deixar as coisas inacabadas e tal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então
> 
> faltam alguns capítulos só  
> eu me arrependo de ter começado essa fic antes do impeachment  
> juro que posto ainda esse ano, ainda esse semestre, minha palavra nao vale nada ahhahahahashdagfashdgffsg  
> amo vocês espero que estejam vivas  
> me perdoem por ser horrível
> 
> lá no início o flavio mal sabe que o braço tá estranho por causa da conchinha involuntária no fim do capítulo 4
> 
> beijos de luz  
> beijos nos cus  
> paz


End file.
